Running the Bases
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Snapshots of the life Arnold and Helga share together, and their family's adventures of growing up. From the stories Dropped the Ball and The Swing of Things. AxH, and other eventual OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not _necessarily_ go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:**Double Play

**Characters:**Arnold, Helga and Henry.

**Pairing:**Arnold and Henry (father/son bonding)

**Time**** Frame:**Early summer. Arnold and Helga are 18, Henry is 1.

**Summary:**Helga finds Arnold and Henry both down for the count; Drabble.

**Rating:**G

**Warnings:**Fluff.

**Word Count:** 108

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Helga had just finished up with her online class assignment, and was heading downstairs to see how Arnold and Henry were fairing.

When she walked into the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

And then started giggling.

She was _quite_ certain that when the nap had started out, Arnold probably had cradled Henry on top of his chest.

They had probably been the picture of cute, a father and son napping together on the couch.

_However_, Henry had managed to _literally_ crawl onto his father's face and was splayed on him while snoring contentedly. Arnold didn't seem to mind much either.

_Clearly_, these two were related.

* * *

I know, this one was short. But there are going to be an indefinite number of these, so hopefully for those of you who really enjoyed the previous two stories will visit this from time to time.

_LTWF247_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Several of you have requested 1) A proposal, 2) A Wedding, 3) Siblings for Henry. These things are already planned out, so don't worry these will happen but not right away. Just be patient ;)

* * *

**Title:** Seventh Inning Stretch

**Characters:** Stella, Arnold, Miles (mentioned), and implied Helga

**Pairing:** Stella and Arnold (Mother/Son bonding), implied Arnold x Helga, and implied Stella x Miles

**Time Frame:** Not relevant.

**Summary:** Arnold gets embarrassed when his mother inquires how he pulled his hamstring; _Drabble_.

**Rating:** PG-13; T

**Warnings:** Sexual Innuendo

**Word Count:** 192

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Stella was tying up the trash bag in the kitchen when she saw her son wander in out of the corner of her eye. Turning towards him, she asked, "Arnold sweetie, would you mind taking out the garbage for me?"

Arnold, pausing as he reached for the freezer door, and looked over at his mother, "Sure thing, mom."

He reached out and grabbed the bag from her and limped out of the kitchen. Noticing, Stella followed after him, "Arnold, what happened? Why are you limping?"

"_Huh?_" Arnold shifted his weight to his good leg as he looked at her, "Oh, it's nothing mom. Just pulled my hamstring, that's all. I'm going to ice it a little when I get back in."

Stella raised her brow, "How'd you pull your hamstring?"

Arnold blushed as he shifted his eyes from hers, "_Uh_, I don't want to talk about it."

The brunette blinked a few times before smirking, "_I see._"

Her son squirmed uncomfortably in, "I'm going to go take out the trash now."

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Stella teased after him, "It's even happened to your _father_ a few times."

"_**Mom!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** First Base

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga and Henry (mentioned)

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Arnold's plan to get some time in with Helga gets interrupted; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Late July; Arnold and Helga are 18.

**Rating:** PG-13; T

**Warnings:** Light Sexual Content

**Word Count:** 210

**Mini Collection:** Part of the _**Bases** _Collection

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Henry was down for his afternoon nap, and Arnold was _not_ letting it go to waste. Helga and him had been busy with summer classes and they _finally_ had a small break before the fall semester started up.

He walked over to the bed where she was reading and pulled the book out of her grasp.

Blinking, she frowned as she watched him stick a bookmark in the novel and then set it down on the nightstand, "_Um_, I'm sorry did you want to talk?"

"Not really," Arnold replied before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

Helga pulled away, "_Well_, if that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask."

"Alright then," Arnold nipped at her jaw, "Sex? Now?"

"_Mmm_, I suppose I could be up for that," Helga teased as she laid her lips against his.

Arnold kissed her hungrily as he lowered her against the mattress, and he groaned when she dragged her hands through his hair. His jeans were already feeling too tight and he went to tug at Helga's dress when all of a sudden Henry's cry broke through.

Arnold pulled away from the kiss and stared at the closed door in disbelief before sighing and getting up to go tend to his son.

* * *

**Enjoy the double post today! This is mostly due to the fact that I had a request for this scenario, and I already had this mini series typed up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** Drilled

**Characters:** Helga, Henry and Arnold

**Pairing:** Helga and Henry (Mother/Son bonding), Family Bonding

**Summary:** Bath time gets messy, no thanks to Helga's boys; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Sometime in October. Arnold is 19, Helga is 18 and Henry is about 1 ½.

**Rating:** G; K Plus

**Warnings:** Fluff

**Word Count:** 238

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

This was a request from **Sonja**, who wanted to see a bath time with a little reference to the Episode: Dinner for Four. Hope this was to your liking! Thanks for the request.

* * *

"Okay Henry, let's get you _all_ cleaned up before bedtime," Helga said as she wiped the little blond with a washcloth.

"Now you, Mommy," Henry said, holding up the other washcloth.

Helga laughed, "No, Baby. Just you."

"He almost done in there?" Arnold asked as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Just about."

"Daddy! How you, Daddy?"

"Hey, Buddy. You all clean?"

"_Yee-ah!_ Mommy now?"

Helga gave a little sigh as Arnold squatted beside her, "No, no Henry. Not Mommy."

"You think _Mommy_ needs to get clean, Bud?" Arnold asked.

"Ok-_ay._"

"Mommy will get-_Oh!_" Helga gasped as the side of her face was sprayed, "_**Arnold!**_"

She looked over and saw the blond man holding up a water toy with an eye closed in aim, along with a teasing smirk.

Before she could berate him, the other side of her cheek was doused with a stream of water, too. She whipped her head around to see Henry holding a bath toy and doing his best impression of his Daddy, before he burst into giggles, "You _clean_, Mommy!"

Helga gave an unimpressed laugh as she filled a cup with water, "Guess so. Now, it's _Daddy's_ turn."

She dumped the water over Arnold's head, and crossed her arms with a smirk.

Arnold sputtered a little, but was otherwise unaffected, "Feel better now?"

"Yep." She got up and tossed him a towel, "_Especially_ since you'll be cleaning this up, _Hot Shot._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**Title:** Hit the Showers

**Characters:** Arnold and Helga, Henry (_mentioned_)

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Helga balks at Arnold's suggestion of showering together to save time. They find out it does the opposite; _Lemon_.

**Time Frame:** Sometime in May; Arnold and Helga are 18.

**Rating:** **R**; **M**

**Warnings:** Sexual Content.

**Word Count:** 1137

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"Okay," Helga sighed as she closed the nursery door shut, "Henry is down for the night."

Arnold made a sound of acknowledgement, though his hands never ceased their movement over the keyboard.

Helga went to gather her things for her shower, and went to open the door, when Arnold's voice filled the room.

"Hey, I'm just about done, so leave the bathroom door unlocked okay? I need to jump in real quick."

Helga almost tripped over herself and she stared at the back of his head in shock. A moment later when she had finally recovered her voice, she spoke in an appalled tone, "_No!_"

Arnold turned around in his chair with a quizzical look, "No?"

"You can't..._shower_ with me!" Helga sputtered.

The young man looked at her like she was crazy, "Why on earth _not?_"

"Because...because it's just _weird_, **that's** why!"

"Helga, I hardly think showering with you has been the weirdest thing we've ever done."

"Look," Helga ranted, "You can't just hop on in the shower with me when I'm...showering!"

Arnold raised his eyebrow, "Do you do really weird things in there that you don't want me to know about, or...?"

Helga sighed in frustration, "I just...want to get clean and take care of my shower rituals and if you get in there, you're only going to mess it up!"

"Look, I'm just trying to save some time. I take _half_ as long, if even **that** much, than you do in the shower. I'm not going to interfere with your little shower ritual."

"_See?_ **That's** where you're wrong!" Helga insisted, "It's a recipe for disaster! We'll be all **wet** and **naked** and _you-_

"I promise I won't jump you in the shower," Arnold held a hand over his heart as he raised the other, "Scout's Honor."

Helga narrowed her eyes, "You weren't a Boy Scout."

"Helga, quit being so high maintenance over this. Just go get started, and I'll be in there in about 5 minutes."

"_Oh_, **fine!**" Helga grumbled before stomping out.

* * *

Helga had managed to get the bulk of her shower needs done by the time she heard Arnold come in.

As she grabbed the body wash, she spoke up, "You know, we _really_ shouldn't leave Henry all by himself up there. _Maybe_ you should just-

"Helga," Arnold cut off as he got undressed, "You know he's just like me once he's asleep; basically dead to the world. He'll be _fine_."

Helga resisted the urge to argue more. She couldn't really explain _why_ she was so against having Arnold shower with her. After all, it's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before.

Perhaps it was because it had always been a private matter. There was something about letting Arnold see behind the Curtain; the preparations and cleansing rituals Helga went through that he eventually would see the result of. Having him be apart of that moment was making her feel a little..._exposed_, but in a different sort of way.

He dragged back the curtain a little and stepped in, and went right about his own business. Helga was otherwise avoiding any eye, and _skin_, contact as much as possible while Arnold seemed to not be phased by the situation.

"See? This isn't so bad now is it?"

"As long as it doesn't become a habit," Helga replied as she lathered the wash over her skin.

"Don't worry, it won't. I would've taken it earlier, but I didn't want to break the groove I was in with that paper."

Helga nodded her understanding, and continued to wash herself. However, a moment later, she jolted with a gasp, "_Arnold!_"

Arnold put his hands up and rolled his eyes before looking down at her, "Hey, don't get mad at _me_. He's got a mind of his own."

Helga huffed and turned away to hide the blush on her cheeks. When it was time to rinse off, Helga and Arnold attempted to maneuver their way around each other with as little contact as possible, though it wasn't all that successful.

Arnold cleared his throat, "_Uh_, Helga?"

"_Yeah?_" Came her short of breath reply.

Arnold slid his hands around her waist and turned her to him, before pressing her back to the cool, slick wall of the shower, "I guess I overestimated my amount of will power."

"You gave me Scout's Honor," Helga managed out, and bit her lip against the moan that wanted to escape as Arnold began to circle his thumbs around her nipples.

"Yeah well, I wasn't a Boy Scout _remember?_" was Arnold husky reply before drawing her up to him, and covering his mouth with hers.

He was already so hard, and the feeling of her wet, hot skin was making him dizzy and desperate to have her **now**.

"_Helga_..." Arnold groaned, and she heard the silent question.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist when his hands cupped around her thighs to lift her up.

_Now_, shower sex in theory, is a **fantastic** idea. _However_, it **does** take some _finesse_ to really make it work.

_And_ practice.

But, Arnold **knew** the moment he filled her, that this was not going to last very long. He braced himself as best he could as he slid haphazardly in and out of her. Having her pressed against the wall and trying not to slip was proving to be quite difficult. It also kept him from being as _attentive_ as he'd like to be, and he had begun to feel that point of no return approaching _fast_.

"Helga..._I'm_, I can't," Arnold panted as he felt his arms and legs start to burn from the position.

Without missing a beat, Helga slid a hand down and moved her fingers against herself. She released a breathy moan as she moved her fingers in time with Arnold's thrusts. Just the _sight_ of it had Arnold coming, though right before he finished, he felt Helga's body jerk and her walls tighten around him as she hit that perfect spot.

Everything in him _screamed_ for him to collapse to the floor of the tub, but as he still held Helga up, he dug past the tension of his shaky muscles and let her catch her breath. When she had finally come down from that high, she steadied herself against him and he lowered her legs back down before slipping out of her.

While most of his body sighed with relief, his legs still begged for a break. However, Helga had wound her arms around him in a relaxed embrace, so his legs would just have to hold out a little longer.

"I..."Arnold started to huff out, "I really don't get _why_ you thought this would be a bad thing."

"Oh, _can it_ Football Head."

* * *

Okay, so here's the lemon everyone was asking for. I do want **those of you who had specific idea requests** to know that I've filed them with all my other prompts, along with the name of the requester. I **WILL** get to all of them eventually, it's just that some of them are better suited for a later time-frame.

With that being said, I know a lot of you seem to really want a younger sibling for Henry. As I mentioned _before_, I have a lot of things **mapped out or typed up already**, but it's going to be a _while_. I want there to be a natural progression of things, and not just highlight the big moments in their lives.

Which brings me to my **last and final poin**t: A few have requested that these installments be longer. I would like to point out that** right in the summary** it says this is a collection of _**SNAPSHOTS**_ into this family's life in a series of _**DRABBLES**_ as well as oneshots. For the prompts I've put together or given, I write what I feel is getting the point or moment across. Some of them will be quite short, which is why I'm trying to post fairly regularly. I _appreciate_ how much this means to all of you that you want so much of it, but this isn't a third story. This is going to be an indefinite project which will eventually have uploads jumping back and forth in time, and not so much in chronological order. It's just that _**right now**_, it will be mostly all kept in order for a while.

PM me if you have any questions or need clarification on any of this. I didn't mean to write all this, but considering the amount of people asking for the same thing, I just wanted to make sure you guys were all on the same page.

_LTWF247_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** Brushback Pitch

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga and Henry.

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga, Arnold and Henry (Father/Son bonding)

**Summary:** When a woman flirts with Arnold during a family outing, Helga makes it clear he's not available; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Sometime in March. Arnold is 19, Helga is 19 and Henry is almost 2.

**Rating:** PG-13; T

**Warnings:** Helga goes Mean Girls a little bit.

**Word Count:** 525

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"I'll get the stroller out, you boys go on ahead," Helga said as she handed Arnold the diaper bag.

"You sure?"

"I'm gonna need to figure this out at _some_ point, Hair Boy," Helga quipped as she gestured to the stroller.

Arnold shrugged as he picked up Henry, "Alright, suit yourself. I'll get your ticket and we'll be waiting right at the front."

Helga turned to face the dreaded contraption, and sighed in determination before getting to work.

It was Henry's first trip to the zoo, and as excited as he was, he was probably going to get tired of walking pretty quick.

Hopefully he wouldn't fall asleep waiting for Helga to figure this _stupid_ thing out. Arnold made it look so freaking easy!

* * *

"Goose, Daddy! Me goose!"

"Oh really?" Arnold replied as he sat down on a Tiger shaped bench.

"_Uh-huh!_"

"And what does a goose say?"

"_Honk!_" Henry answered loudly. He spotted a duck waddling past and leapt towards it, "_**HONK!**_"

The boy laughed when the duck flapped away, then giggled even more when his Daddy scooped him up into his lap and tickled him.

"Hey, Buddy?"

"_Yee-ah?_"

"What's...a _lion_ say?"

"_Roar!_"

"_Hmm_, and what does a...monkey say?"

"_Ooh-eeh_, _oh-eeh!_"

Arnold chuckled and then pretended to think hard, "What does a...a wolf say?"

"Ah-_wooo!_"

"What's a _giraffe_ say?"

Henry looked seriously up at him and shrugged deeply, "I dunno, Daddy."

"Me _neither_."

"_Oh_," A voice spoke up, "My, what a _sweet_ boy you have there."

Arnold looked up to see a young, brunette woman. He gave a friendly, proud smile, "Thanks. I'm pretty fond of him myself."

* * *

Helga, having conquered the stroller, finally made her way to the front entrance and she scanned the crowd for her family.

Yet, when her eyes settled on them, they narrowed instantly.

Some...some _skank_ was blatantly hitting on **her** man. She was practically pushing her boobs out so much, she was almost doing a _backbend!_

Helga growled as she pushed the stroller faster, and happened to catch what the little _ho_ was saying.

"Gosh, I **so** admire you for being a..._single_ father."

_Oh_, this bitch was going **down**.

"_Uh_," Arnold rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I'm actually _not-_

"Hey, _Handsome_. Sorry I took so long," Helga spoke in a sugary sweet tone.

Arnold stood up, unaware of the silent female warfare going on, "It's no big deal, Helga."

Helga stepped to him and planted a solid kiss on his lips, "We already to go? _Oh_," Helga feigned surprise as she looked over at the frowning brunette, "_Sorry_, didn't see you there...can we help you?"

"_Uh_, I-"

"Mommy! Up! Up!" Henry bounced over with his arms reaching.

Lifting him up, Helga cast the woman a pointedly false smile, "Let's get going, Arnold. Don't want to _waste_ anymore time."

"Alright," dense as ever, Arnold offered a friendly smile and a small wave to the woman in farewell.

"_Bye now_," Helga tossed the woman a smirk and mocking wave. She considered it a bigger victory than the stroller when she saw the woman huff and stomp off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** Second Base

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga and Henry

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Arnold ends up with having all work and no play; Drabble

**Time Frame:** Late July; Arnold is 18 and Helga is 18.

**Rating:** PG-13; T

**Warnings:** Some Sexual Content

**Word Count:** 202

**Mini Collection:** Part of the Bases Collection

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"How much more do you have left?" Helga asked.

Arnold looked at the assignment on the desk in front of him, "Not very much, why?"

"It's just…late, and **I** was hoping for some attention _too_," Helga replied as she turned his chair around and straddled him.

Assignment forgotten, Arnold placed his hands on her waist as she bent down to kiss him hungrily. Moaning as she shifted against his crotch, Arnold slipped his hand beneath her sleep tank to cup her. Helga gasped in pleasure and tipped her head back, allowing Arnold to nibble at the flesh of her neck while his thumb teased and circled around her nipple.

"_Mommy!_" Came Henry distressed cry from the nursery, and Helga had shot up in an instant, leaving Arnold in an awkward state of arousal.

"_Oh_, it's okay Baby, it's alright," Helga cooed as she lifted the crying baby from the crib. She looked over at Arnold who leaned up against the doorway, "I think the little guy had a bad dream."

She turned away from him, and Arnold decided to go grab his sleep clothes. He'd leave Helga to do what she was best at, and he'd just go take a cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** Third Base

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga and Henry

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Both Mother Nature and Henry double team Arnold; _Drabble/**Lime**_.

**Time Frame:** Late July; Arnold and Helga are both 18.

**Rating:** **R**; **M**

**Warnings:** Sexual Situations

**Word Count:** 361

**Mini Collection:** Part of the **Bases** Collection

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Arnold entered his room and saw Helga already asleep on the bed. She had been awake when he had gone downstairs for his shower, but it seemed the day must have been a long one since she had passed out before even bothering to climb under the sheets.

The steady fall of rain pattered against the sky light; it hadn't been raining yet when he had gone down to shower either, but it was that time of year.

Arnold went over to pull the sheets back so he could cover Helga and as he shifted her legs, her nightshirt rode up to reveal her panties. She sighed in her sleep and arched a little, causing Arnold to raise a considering brow.

He trailed his hand up her leg, all the way up to the sliver of flesh above her panties. He felt the skin dance beneath his fingers and could see her nipples already pebble against the fabric of the shirt.

Feeling God-awfully daring (and mischievous), Arnold slipped his hand down the thin material and into her folds. Her hips gave a jerk as her lips parted in a surprised moan. Slipping a two fingers inside her while his thumb circled against her, Helga's eyes flew open as another moan fell off her lips. Arnold bent down to capture the moan with his own lips, kissing her deeply as he pumped his fingers inside her.

Helga pulled at his pants, exposing his already hardened member. Arnold went to drag her underwear down when lightening split across the sky and a loud crack of thunder immediately followed.

Henry was awakened by the sound and was crying out, sounding terrified and confused.

The two froze, simply staring at each other for a moment before Arnold got up and tugged his pants back up and Helga shakily walked over to the nursery door.

Arnold took a couple steadying breaths before he followed after her to help soothe the wailing year-old. Perhaps when he fell back asleep, they could just pick up where they left off.

However, an hour and a half later, all Arnold wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of dialogue, I tried to make it work but it seemed awkward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

This was a request from _Sword of The Azure Rain_. Hope this is to your liking!

* * *

**Title:** Flashing the Leather

**Characters:** Henry, Abner, Arnold, Gertie (_mentioned_), and Miles (_mentioned_).

**Pairing:** Henry and Abner (Boy and his Pet bonding)

**Summary:** Henry has play time with Abner the pig; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Sometime in June or July. Henry is 3, and Arnold is 20.

**Rating:** G; K

**Warnings:** Bending reality and having Abner still be alive at this point. I regret nothing.

**Word Count:** 195

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Henry was enjoying some playtime in the living room, while his Gran-Nana baked cookies in the kitchen.

She had given him some pots and pans to bang on, and so he was distracted by his music making when the door opened. His Grandpa had come home, and had let the stream of animals come flying inside the house.

A moment later, Henry only had time to hear the shrill squeal before he was bowled over. As a wet tongue lapped at his face, the little blond 3 year old giggled uncontrollably.

"_Abner!_ Ab-Abner...Piggy, _stop!_" The boy laughed wildly as the two rolled around the floor. Henry stood up and righted himself before moving as if to chase the pig. The round, pink animal squealed as he took off up the stairs, with the boy chasing after him.

* * *

"Henry? Buddy, where are you?" Arnold called as he entered the bedroom. He went over to the nursery and pushed the door open, and paused at the sight. Smiling, he took a moment to watch his son and his old pet pig nestled together on the rug for an impromptu nap, before closing the nursery door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

**Title:** Bleacher Seats

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga and Henry

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Arnold decides what career he's going to go for; Drabble.

**Time Frame:** Arnold and Helga are 19, Henry has just turned 2.

**Rating:** G; K

**Warnings:** Fluff.

**Word Count:** 274

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"Alright, I've finally decided," Arnold announced as he entered the bedroom.

"Decided what?" Helga looked up at him from the floor. There were various construction toys out, and Henry was enthusiastically crashing them into each other.

"What I want to do for a career. I made an appointment with my counselor tomorrow to register for fall classes."

Helga smiled widely, "_Hey_, that's great! _So_...what's the job?"

"Teaching."

"..._Teaching?_ You want to be a _teacher?_" Helga asked in puzzlement.

Arnold went over and sat at the desk chair, "I've been thinking about for a while...I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," Arnold rubbed his neck and avoided her eyes, "I know it's not the most..._profitable_ career, but-

"Look here, Oh-Captain-My-Captain," Helga interrupted, "don't let that worry you. We'll manage...we always do. The only thing that matters is if this is what you really feel led to do. I can't think of a better person to be a teacher, anyway."

Blushing a little, Arnold looked over at her with a small, bashful smile, "Really, Helga? You mean that?"

She got up from the floor to stand in front of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Bending down to his eye level, she said, "I wouldn't waste my time saying something I don't mean. I just want you to enjoy what you do everyday. Because, I love you, Mr. Shortman."

Arnold smiled as he accepted the kiss she offered, "Thanks Helga, it means a lot to me."

"_Yeah_, well I hope it **also** means we get a discount for Henry at whatever school you end up working for."

* * *

So, I _hate_ that I'm pulling this, but I will double post and put up the final part to the **Bases** Collection **IF** I get at least **_5_** reviews for my other fic _Did My Heart Love Till Now?_

I'm only doing this, because I would really appreciate some feedback on it, not because I want to up my review count. I've got so many amazing followers and reviewers of this series, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts on that story. I've updated that today as well, so if you guys would like an extra ArnoldxHelga post, just give my other story a shot if you haven't already.

Thanks guys,

_LTWF247_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

* * *

**Title:** Homerun

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga, Henry (_mentioned_) and Stella (_mentioned_)

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Arnold finally manages some alone time with Helga; _Lemon_.

**Time Frame:** Late July. Arnold and Helga are 18, Henry is 1.

**Rating:** **R; M**

**Warnings:** Sexual content and Language.

**Word Count:** 549

**Mini Collection:** Part of the **Bases** Collection

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"Stop what you're doing!" Arnold exclaimed as he burst into the bedroom.

Helga jumped in the desk chair, and whipped around to face him with wide eyes, "What the **Hell**, _Football Head?_ You scared the-

"No time to talk," Arnold interrupted as he flipped the lock and tugged his shirt off.

Helga's jaw unhinged, "What is going _**on** _with you?"

"Look," Arnold gestured towards her, "Mom's taken Henry with her to the grocery store, I haven't gotten any _all_ _week_ and they won't be very long. So, save whatever it is that you're working on, and _strip_."

As Arnold took his own advice, and rid himself of his shoes, socks and pants, Helga stared incredulously at him, "_What_, you think that _just_ because you want to have spur of the moment sex, I'll just drop whatever I'm doing and comply?"

Arnold paused as he grabbed a condom out of the nightstand, "_Uh_..."

"Because if **that's** what you're thinking," Helga snapped before pushing up out of the chair, and then assumed a more casual posture, "you'd be right."

She went to him and dragged his mouth down to hers, as they both moved to pull the clothing off of her. Helga, not having _actually_ realized they'd not been together this week, immediately felt length of time once his hands were on her skin. She clung tightly to him, feeling only that she **needed** to be closer, and purred when she felt the length of him hot against her skin.

They found their way to the bed, and fell across it. Helga held her arms tighter around his neck, and Arnold pushed her thighs forward and wide as he slid into her. She arched her back as her arms dropped to the mattress, and her hands gripped the sheets. Arnold brought himself upright and leaned back on his knees, sliding against her at a different angle.

"_Oh_, right there! _Yes_, that's it Arnold. Faster, _**faster**_," Helga moaned, and she brought her hands up to trail down his chest, all the way to his hips before running her hands up her own body. She reached her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers as she moaned and mewled against every thrust.

Seeing her self-ministration, Arnold jerked against her and he felt his climax heading towards him quickly, "_Fuck_, Helga. _Oh_ **fuck**, I can't..." Arnold released one of her thighs, and shot his hand down where they were joined and quickly worked that sensitive spot until she was writhing wildly beneath him.

"**Yes!** _Oh_, fuck yes! _Arnold!_" Helga cried out as her body shuddered in pleasure.

Arnold could feel her closing around him with each thrust, and it created such a delicious tightness around his member that he finally reached that long desired climax.

With his muscles feeling loose and shaky, Arnold pulled out and discarded the condom before falling back against the mattress.

Helga crawled over and curled against him, "You _know_, I'm almost _tempted_ to let it go this long without sex _again_ sometime."

"Don't even _**joke** _about that," Arnold muttered sleepily.

"Arnold! Helga! We're back!" Stella called from downstairs.

When Arnold loudly sighed, Helga rolled her eyes as she got up, "Just be thankful she wasn't home even 5 minutes ago. Now, get yourself decent, _Hot Shot_."

* * *

Remember, this was a **double post!** So, there is one before this.

Also, I encourage you guys to check out my other fic** Did My Heart Love Till Now?**, as I updated that today as well.

Thanks!

_LTWF247_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS**. If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okay, **pay attention** because this drabble jumps forward a couple years. Because I've had **so** many requests for Arnold and Helga to get married, or have another baby, I decided to post this now as opposed to later. _Again_, while I **LOVE** hearing your requests and will try to use them as best I can, I **DO** want to remind you guys that I have some very _detailed_ **points** and **plots** for this series _already written out_. Things as specific as personalities, names, romantic pairings, and talents. So, while I encourage the requests to keep on coming, I'd recommend situations over anything to specific to the character themselves. I.e.: Henry being a baseball player, or something like that. Chances are, I've already got something else in mind for that sort of thing. **Also**, requests on interactions between the characters are welcomed and easier for me to work with.

Hope you enjoy this little prelude. The time frame will start varying more now, so always **pay attention** to that note.

_**ALSO:**_ There are **TWO** Easter Eggs in this drabble from the very first fic. One is _spoken_, and one is an action. These same two will **ALSO** appear again in a later drabble. Can anyone spot the two?

* * *

**Title:** Curveball

**Characters:** Arnold and Helga

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga

**Summary:** Arnold rants in frustration when Helga, yet again, attempts to beat him to the punch; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Sometime in May. Arnold and Helga are both 20. Henry is 3.

**Rating:** PG-13; T

**Warnings:** Mention of sex

**Word Count:** 223

**Mini Collection:** Part of the _**Breaking Balls**_ Collection

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

Helga closed the door behind her and looked over at Arnold, who was sitting at his desk. Casually, she spoke up, "Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah?" he replied without looking up.

"I was thinking that…we should get married."

Arnold's pencil snapped as he whipped around to face her, "You have **got** to be kidding me."

"_Actually_, no I'm-

"_No_, no don't even **go** there!" Arnold exclaimed as he pushed up from his chair, "You can't keep doing this. I'm not going to allow it!"

"_Um_, what are you **talking** about Football Head?"

"I _mean_," Arnold sneered a bit, "That you're **always** springing these things on me!"

Helga rolled her eyes, "_Oh_, I think you're exaggerating a _little_-

"Telling me you _love_ me on the roof of a **building**," Arnold began counting on his fingers, "Having me find out we were having a _boy_ through a **Christmas** **present**...not that _that_ bothered me exactly but-well, that's not the point! **And**, let's not forget, _propositioning_ me for sex…**twice!** So, I think I get to decide _when_ I propose to you. And it will be on **my** terms, _Pataki_."

Helga crossed her arms, "_Uh_, **technically** I still got the jump on you-

"Nope," Arnold denied, shaking his head resolutely as he sat back down at his desk, "We're pretending it didn't happen."

"Whatever floats your boat, _Hair Boy._"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This collection of drabbles and oneshots of varying ratings, plots, and time frames are simply snapshots of the life I envision Arnold and Helga living and growing with their family, based off of the previous two stories I have written on this site. These do not necessarily go in chronological order, however some are directly linked and it will be made clear by those that are. I do encourage those of you who have not read the previous two stories to do so, as a lot of things may be hard to follow or fully appreciate without that background.

I didn't feel I had any more to expand on, as far as a full on storyline goes, without it getting too complicated or grand and unimaginable. So, I had decided on this plan of action, long before the first story was even completed. Many of these have been typed up and waiting to be posted, while others will simply be written when I'm feeling moved to visit this storyline again.

**I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS.** If there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I will do my best to portray it.

* * *

**Title:** Bunt

**Characters:** Arnold, Helga, Henry, Phil (_mentioned_) and Miles (_mentioned_)

**Pairing:** Arnold x Helga, Arnold and Henry (Father/Son bonding)

**Summary:** Helga watches a wrestling match between Arnold and Henry, and admires Arnold for letting Henry win even though it cost him more than he bargained for; _Drabble_.

**Time Frame:** Arnold and Helga are 20, Henry has just turned 3.

**Rating:** PG; K Plus

**Warnings:** Slightly suggestive comment

**Word Count:** 314

**Mini Collection:** N/A

**Chapter Song:** N/A

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Helga muttered to herself as she made her way down the stairs to find out what the commotion was in the living room. What she discovered was Arnold and Henry play wrestling.

"Your form needs a little work, Football Head," Helga smirked as she leaned against the wall.

Putting Henry in a mock armbar, Arnold grinned over at her, "How about you give me a lesson later?"

"_Ooh_, with an attitude like that, I just might," Helga replied flirtatiously.

"Elbow Smash!" Henry cried before he executed the move.

Unfortunately for Arnold, it was a well executed move, and he immediately crumpled to the floor.

Helga covered her mouth against the gasp of shock, and then tried to bite back the giggles, "Looks like that lesson may have to be put on _ice_ for tonight."

"I don't think Henry will be getting any siblings, either," Arnold wheezed out.

Henry, oblivious to the immense hurt he'd just caused, ran around the room shouting his victory, "Henry the Hammer has defeated the Fearsome Football Head! _Hee-yaw!_" He cried before body-slamming onto Arnold's torso.

With the wind knocked out of him again, Arnold managed to hiss out, "Yep, you _got_ me alright."

Henry looked down at his Daddy curiously, "You're good at pretending to be hurt."

Ruffling the boys hair, Arnold breathily laughed, "_Thanks_, Buddy. How about you go share your victory with Gran-Grampy and Grandpa, _huh?_"

"Okay!" And with that, he bolted off and out of the room.

"While it's admirable of you to not admit to Henry he actually damaged your goods, we should _probably_ have a talk with him on his pretend fighting skills."

"Yeah, that's a good note," Arnold grunted from his spot on the floor.

Helga went over to help sit Arnold up, "How are the man parts feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Arnold huffed.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm trying to get these a little longer, but it's hard sometimes.

Also, if you guys are interested, I recently set up a tumblr account. Its _**Luvtowritefics247Official.**_

_LTWF247_


End file.
